Maverith Telloran
A daughter of the Island State, Sister Maverith Telloran carries with her always the resilience and determination of the people of her homeland. Small in stature, she makes up for her frail constitution with an unwavering resolve to pursue her callling as a healer and to live her life by the tenets of the Church of the Holy Light. ---- =Description= ---- Everything about Maverith speaks of order. From the stiffly pressed robes to the closely clipped fingernails, her appearance points to a great need for discipline. Her long thick dark locks are usually tied away from her face in either a neat ponytail or bun. She has grey eyes, delicate features and her slightly darker complexion reveals that she has spent a lot of time outdoors in recent times. She is of small stature and may seem frail at first glance. She always carries a weathered green leather satchel that appears to be overflowing with plants of all sorts. =History= ---- Maverith Isobel Telloran was born in Boralus, Kul Tiras. She is the younger of two children, born to ]] a wealthy cloth merchant. Her childhood, in spite of the comforts and privileges it afforded, was not the kind you read about in fairy tales. Her absent father was more interested in profit than his family, and her mother was a strict disciplinarian with a devotion to the Light bordering on zealotry. Her brother rebelled against tradition and refused to continue the family business. Maverith does not have a defiant nature and submitted to her mother’s wishes to study in order to enter the priesthood. Sister Maverith’s memories of her beloved island home are colored by the melancholy of absence. She remembers the green rolling hills covered in white lilies and the small sweet smelling evergreen woods near her childhood home. She recalls the formidable ocean tempests and the festive Hordefall day bonfires. The young priestess still loves her unpredictable island and can feel her heart tighten in her chest every time she sees its emerald green standard. Her peaceful existence was shaken when her father uprooted and moved his entire family to Stormwind to seek new opportunities for his business. Boralus had long been in decline and was quite dangerous. Much of the capital was abandoned, the derelic buildings claimed by pirates and other shady characters. It wasn’t long before he r father moved again to find more fortune, however. This time he went to Kalimdor, using Theramore as a home base to expand his business. Her mother did not follow, preferring to stay in the Eastern Kingdoms with her children. A native of Lordaeron, Maverith's mother longed for the day she could return home and refused to leave the continent again to follow a man with whom she had little left to share. Her father left alone for Theramore. She would never see him again. Maverith settled in Stormwind with the conviction that she would live a quiet life inside the protective walls of Northshire Abbey. She happily worked in the abbey’s gardens where she found she had an affinity for plants and the Light guided her towards her calling as an herbalist. She lived in blissful seclusion until the day everything changed. She heard of the destruction of Theramore while attending liturgy in the Cathedral of Light. The shock and the horror of this calamity were almost too much to bear. Her father was not among the few survivors who made it back. Her personal tragedy combined with the righteous anger that filled her, awakened a new purpose. She could no longer be content with the existence of contemplation she had chosen for herself and embarked on a journey towards a truly worthy life of service. She would honor the loss of Theramore by using her faith and her skills to serve so this would never happen again. =Education: A Gentle Approach to Healing= ---- Like a majority of priests with a blessed connection to the Light, Sister Maverith is trained in the healing arts. She can invoke the benevolent touch of the Light through prayers of healing to help mend tissues and bones, and ease pain and suffering. Her years of prayers and meditation within cloister walls have helped her develop a strong ability to focus and reach deeply within herself to call on the powers of the Light to heal others. At the abbey, she began studying anatomy and medicine under the guidance of her mentors. She honed her Light blessed healing abilities and also developed a strong interest in conventional medicine, especially in the area of herbal remedies She sought the guidance of master herbalists such as Tannysa in Stormwind and Dorothy Egan in Dalaran. She joined several expeditions to explore the flora of remote areas including the recently discovered continent of Pandaria. She also completed master level studies in alchemy to further her understanding of herbal cures. She has recently enrolled at the prestigious Dalaran Clinic to study battelfield medicine. Her studies are ongoing. =Personality= ---- Sister Maverith feels the visceral loathing for the Orcs that lies at the heart of the collective Kul Tiran psyche. Her temperament has also been shaped by her upbringing on Kul Tiras. Although, the quiet life she led would suggest a tempered disposition, her spirits can prove as volatile as the changing moods of the isle of her childhood. Usually quiet and calm like the sea on a clear day, her temperament can turn stormy and violent as the ocean tempests that ruthlessly assault the shores . It is a a trait she had struggled to overcome in order to honor her vows and her commitment to the Light. The years she spent in reclusion did much to shape her personality however, fostering a leaning towards stillness. Maverith must therefore constantly challenge herself to take proactive approaches to the events and situations she faces out in the world. =Faith= ---- The path that led Maverith into the priesthood was not one of her own choosing initially. Although raised in a pious household, she did not feel any particular inclination toward ecclesiastical life. She entered the abbey at age fourteen at the behest of her mother, a faithful follower of the Light whose strict adherence to the precepts of the Church of the Holy Light had ruled Maverith’s entire existence. She obeyed her parents and entered the local abbey without question, as it was customary for affluent families on Kul Tiras to place one or more children with religious communities to complete their education. The weatlhiest would often imitate the nobles and send their children to monasteries located on the continent, usually in Lordaeron, to increase their prestige and enhance their social status. To her surprise, Maverith found that monastic life agreed with her nature. The routines of the abbey had a soothing effect on her. There was a certain contentment to be found in a contemplative life. The removal of her mother’s overbearing influence was also deliverance. Away from her controlling parent, she came to terms with her own faith and beliefs. Her path within the Faith became clear. She had been blessed with a strong ability to heal and her connection to the Light deepened through this purpose. She doubted she would ever be the sort of priestess who would excel at proselytizing or rise to prominence within the Church but she knew she had a calling to tend to the sick and the suffering. =Service= ---- Brotherhood of Silver The destruction of Theramore was a turning point in the life of the young priestess. The grief she felt at the loss of her father who was listed among those presumed dead was compounded by the fact that Theramore was a little piece of Kul Tiras on the far away continent of Kalimdor. Many of the residents of Theramore were former were citizens of her beloved island. The tragic event made her come to the realization that she had lived too long in denial of the turmoil of the world around her, safely ensconced in her contemplative life. She wanted to serve and to offer her healing skills to a worthy cause but her existence as a cloistered sister had not been conducive to forming relations that would help her find her place among the fighting classes. The Light always finds a way however. She was hiking in Elwynn Forest to collect plants for remedies when she came upon a small tower on the border leading into Westfall. Men at arms were training in the courtyard. Their numbers were few but they trained with heart and dedication. Maverith felt drawn to the small building. She approached the entrance and saw an announcement pinned on a large wooden board. She read the parchment with great interest. Following in the tradition of the legendary Brotherhood of the Horse, the Brotherhood of Silver, under the leadership of Regg Corinthal, was looking for able bodied men and women to protect the Kingdom of Stormwind. They were also looking for dedicated healers to tend to the soldiers and the people they were sworn to protect. She enlisted without hesitation. The Brotherhood is gone now but Sister Maverith will always remember the small whitewashed stone tower fondly. The Light’s presence warmed the hearts of the valiant men and women who inhabited it and she owes them a debt of gratitude for their warm welcome and the knowledge and experience they shared with her. The Seventh Vanguard Determined to achieve her goal of becoming a battlefield healer, Maverith joined a strict military organization to further her training and hone her skills. She enlisted in the Seventh Vanguard, hopeful that their purpose and discipline would foster the development of her abilities, especially in regards to physical fitness and stamina. She also thought that their naval tradition would be a good fit for her. The island dweller in her always felt comfortable on the water. Her hopes to become a competent frontline healer were put on hold however when she sustained a serious leg injury during a battle against Kor'Kron Orcs near Honor's Stand in the Southern Barrens. Her leg required extensive healing and rehabilitation. Her first and only battle as an active member of the Vanguard was a disaster and Maverith still feels the sting of her ineptitude. The Grand Marshal could not ignore her physical limitations after the battle at Honor's Stand and removed her from the combat ranks before any more harm could come to her. Sister Maverith understood that her removal was necessary for the sake of the regiment . She was not deterred by this turn of events, however. Her status as Auxiliary in the Vanguard did not prevent her from tending to the wounded after battles and she still believes that, given time and hard work, she would one day be able to earn a place on the front lines. The condition of her leg did improve but she was left with a slight limp and it was uncertain how long the injury would take to heal completely. With a heavy heart, she handed her resignation from the regiment. This decision was motivated by the need to focus her energy on getting better. She also recognized her lack of the necessary aptitudes to be a competent healer within a military organization that required physical endurance beyond what she could realistically achieve. She spent some time in Dalaran to study and rest before she reunited with her mentor from the Brotherhood of Silver, Mother Shara Adelie Greenleaf, in the Grand Alliance Vanguard. The Grand Alliance Vanguard (WIP) Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Kul Tiras Human Category:Brotherhood of Silver Category:Priest Category:The Seventh Vanguard